


Dancing Throught The Rain

by TorrieMaze



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, just a complete mess, will never be finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieMaze/pseuds/TorrieMaze
Summary: REPOSTING FROM DOKUGA (previous known as Single Spark) - written back in 2011 - no beta and not going to reedit - just ctrl C + ctrl V from my account FallenTenchi on DOKUGAwritten with the prompts of the DDN of April 17, 2011





	1. Longing

-^_^-

*_*_*_*

IT had started a while back when she had least expected it…

This longing for something more than she had yet to feel or the sentiment that she missed someone that she had yet to meet – either way she knew that she felt it and had been feeling it for quite a while.

As her sleep patterned was yet again disturbed by dreams of a mysterious man, the girl sat on the side of her double bed looking out of her window at the crescent moon, she realized that her dream man had the same inverse symbol on his forehead.


	2. Waiting

-^_^-

*_*_*_*_*

The anticipation had been killing him. He had been waiting and wanting for something to happen for longest time that when he had seen her across the field, raven hair blowing in the wind with her stand defending Inuyasha, for a split second his breath had caught and his body had reacted in the least expected way that she had disturbed him to the most profound part of his being.

Who was she? And what was she doing here?

It was better to not linger around … killing her would the best way to remove a threat such as her!


	3. Delicious

-^_^-

*_*_*_*

Who was he? This Kami Looking Man… well demon really … he was manly enough to make any woman drool like a dog waiting for food. Oh! What delicious thoughts ran through her mind as she stood there looking at him.

Never mind the extraordinary fact that this fight was extremely exciting … the idea that such man… demon existed in this world was enough to make her want to come here again and again… After all, who would stupid enough to deny themselves the pleasure to look upon such deity?

Licking her lips she enjoyed the show he made.


	4. Entertainment

-^_^-

The distraction had been welcome when the scent of the traveling group hit his nose.

For the longest while his faithful retainer and his ward had supplied enough entertainment that now the idea of beating the bloody pulp out of the kappa wasn’t even amusing anymore.

‘Hn! She’s one infuriating miko, that’s for sure.‘ he thought as he saw the sera fuku wearing ningen approaching him with a smile playing on her lips as the houshi told an amusing joke that made the member of the Tachi laugh before their mirth totally vanished as their eyes rested solely on him.


End file.
